Ludwigs childhood
by Madame-de-Sade
Summary: Story about Ludwig, his brother Prussia and fem!Austria, warnings inside.


So, it is my story from kink meme.

Warnings: I support HRE/Germany theory, some genderbending (fem!Austria) and sex scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig`s childhood.<br>**

In their home, nothing happens without the knowledge of Austria, and in any case, nothing has to, should or possible, with the consent may be happening. Sophie establishes rules, sets boundaries, sharing their lives with simple, equal lines. The rhythm of the day is the rhythm of her music, the silence of the night, is the silence of her steps.

**o**

Austria by the "child" means a small, well-raised human being more visible than audible. So Holy Rome has to act like she wants.

**o**

The Holy Roman Empire grows between the lines of the notebooks and lines of paragraphs, thin, multi-colored lines on maps and a thick, black line to inflict the punishments. He doesn`t speak without asking.. When he is sitting-it is always back straight, arms at your side - not waving his legs under the table. Warm milk is drunk without a murmur, without a murmur are prescribed exercises with calligraphy and without a murmur Ludwig goes to bed.

" Frighteningly polite - said once Prussia."

**o**

Even well - behaved children like being afraid sometimes. Holy Rome is already too large to invent monsters and too reasonable to be afraid of the dark, but sometimes he closes his eyes and tries to imagine a house without rules and lines, without peace and without music. House that is abandoned by Austria. He knows that it is possible, that the house may fall and for a moment he can`t catch a breath.

**o**

Prussia is a phenomenon similar to the violent wind - sometimes he runs through the corridors and you can only hear slamming doors or flutter of the cape. His person fills the rooms uproar and disorder and then he lefts the long time of silence. Prussia which recognizes only the shot line, never prohibits or promises but he also never explains anything to Ludwig. They rarely eat together. Gilbert when he is hungry, simply goes to the kitchen and eats something fast. He doesn`t like sitting at the table. Prussia spends the mornings in the saddle, the afternoons in the city and at the evenings he is not to grasp. Holy Rome looks from his bed to a longitudinal streak of a light under the door. He can look very patiently into the night, as long as he can hear the familiar, nervous rhythm of the steps in the corridor. He immediately closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. He is waiting for opening the doors and the quiet husky whisper. "Sleep well kid."

**o**

In fact, for Ludwig, Prussia is an incomprehensible almost stranger phenomenon. But for Ludwig, Prussia not Austria is an older sibling. Even Gilbert sometimes is at home in the evening. In those days you can find him in the kitchen. He is staring gloomily into the fire, stretched his legs comfortable. Ludwig is sitting on the floor next to Prussia.

"Older brother?"

"What?:"

"Why do you have so red eyes?"

"From looking into the fire."

If Holy Rome heard this answer from someone else, he wouldn`t believe. He would think that someone tries to dispose him. But when the person is Gilbert who is talking in a deep reverie and has scarlet eyes that can reflect the heat everything becomes clear. Prussia leans and suddenly grabs his brother under his chin.

"Show me your eyes! Ha! I thought so, your eyes are blue. It is because you like flying kites. What? You think that I don`t have right?"

He has. He must have.

**o**

Ludwig doesn`t have problems with reading the notes. He knows exactly their places on the keyboard, he can make sound into melody. Holy Rome understands what music is but…He listens intently when Austria plays peaceful serene melody.

"Now listen like you are playing." And Ludwig does. The melody is still technically good, but flat, it doesn't have something..

"Do you hear the difference?"

"Yes." Ludwig corresponds with fluctuation. "You play… slower ." Austria shakes her head.

"Play it again."

**o**

"With music is like with kites." Holy Rome thinks when he is sticking two slats for a cross. Everything is based on the precision of the movements. When a few minutes later a kite rises into air, Ludwig is carelessly humming the melody that is written on the paper which he used to his kite. After all it is the same thing – music and kites. Slats and staves. Nobody said that he is not allowed to use this music papers.

Austria isn`t angry when she reaches for ruler to impose the penalties, she does it rather out of habit. Perhaps with the resignation.

"Reach out your hands."

Crash! Holy Roman Empire should have more respect for the teaching aids. Crash! Holy Roman Empire should have more respect for the art in general. Crash! Holy Roman Empire should ask for permission when he wants to pursue his crazy ideas. Crash! But Sophie is not angry. She has never punished him with anger and she even beats not so hard.

A few days later she brings from the city a parcel of coloured paper.

**o**

Austria often gives Ludwig books. A little about music, but mainly about travels. And Holy Rome is reading about lemons that grown in the gardens, the streets that are under water and the sun that lights throughout the year. He really likes reading about these countries in the South. And if he chooses the right moment to lift his head from the book he can see that Sophie is looking at him and she slightly lifts the corners of her mouth.

**o**

Sometimes is hard to believe that Austria can really lay on the grass with him. Head to head and looks at the sky. It also happens sometimes that Prussia draws her for horse-riding and she even gallops, clods of earth are flying under the horse`s hooves.

Sophie can do everything except laughing.

**o**

Prussia is a true compendium of military knowledge. For Ludwig he is far better than books. Especially just after the battle when he is welded and smelling like burnt forest and he is telling the story, laughing and choking with water which he is trying to quench thirst.

"From the seven squares only two left" He says throwing the muddy cloak to the corner of the room. "It was enough to use ride and of course we still had cuirassiers in reserve. We used two columns and it was the end of Russians, there wasn`t anything to collect after them. Of course after those that stayed on the field, because we spent the another three days to find the rest of them who hid in the woods." Gilbert curses when he tries to unfasten the buttons of his vest.

"And cannons?"

"What cannons? I said no one survived?"

"But what about the guns?"

"I hid in the sleeve, can`t you see?" Prussia growls when he is taking off his shirt. He is silent for a moment. He touches his sides, ribs, under the shirt he is navy blue from the bruises. But this is nothing, he continues freely. "Most plugged, it should be clear for you, because we took them first. You should think a little more kiddo, really…"

"Older brother?"

"What now?"

"And prisoners, I didn`t see any…" Prussia is silent even longer. He smiles.

"Thinks kiddo, thinks."

**o**

Small countries have a bad habit of understanding about what adults are speaking. Holy Roman Empire has a habit of understanding about what they are not speaking. Austria in talks about the battle doesn`t mention a word about Russian prisoners, so probably she is angry on Prussia for what he did with them. And what did Prussia? It is easy to understand. Gilbert, if he wants, can louder silent than speaks.

**o**

Ludwig always thought that Austria is emotionless. But at night after the battle, when he, as a good small country, should sleep, something happens. He hears strange noises, neither piano playing nor quarrel. On his tiptoes he descends staircase and sees small light in the piano room. Doors are not completely closed. He sneaks up and then he watches the interior from the darkness. Gilbert holds Sophie by her shoulders, she is trying to break free.

"You are so stupid Prussia, what were you thinking when you killed those Russians? Did you think about consequences, about what Ivan will do to you when he will have a chance? No of course not, because you don`t think! You only can fight!" She shouts at him, in dark light her face is similar to the faces of women that he saw in Francis`s book, which he found when France and his brother were drunk.

"At least it is not me who goes to the bed with whoever pays me!" She wretches one hand from his grip and slaps him, rotated ring cuts his cheek. His eyes are burning. Then he kisses her, but for Ludwig it looks rather like a fight of a wild cats. She unbuttons his shirt and he releases her shoulders and breasts from inconvenient but elegant dress. Then he tears the material and the dress lays on the floor. She unfastens his trousers and hooks her legs on his hips, he holds her firmly and leans her by the piano.

"My, my, and who is a pervert here. You want me to fuck you on your precious piano, I am impressed Sophie. " He grins madly. Only think that she can do is the incoherent moan so he quickly stops teasing and they fuck each other, fast and animalistic.

Ludwig has never forgotten this, for long time he doesn`t understand . He doesn`t know if they hurt each other or love. But he knows that Austria has emotions, a lot of them.

**o**

One day he is trying to befriend with Gilbird. He gives him sugar and nuts. He even tries to imitate his voice. But he only receives in return deep scratches on his hands.

"Stay away from this bird, he is half-wide." Prussia says and turns to Gilbird. "And you do it one more time and I cut your head." Holy Roman Empire knows that the only person who can pet Gilbird Is his owner.

**o**

Small children once a month draw a line on the door frame to see how much they have grown. Small countries draw this line once in every ten years.

"You will be great." Prussia is thickening for the third time the line above Ludwig`s head. "You will be so big and strong and invincible as your older brother."

"And you take me with you to war?"

"I will" Prussia is smiling to Ludwig but he looks straight into Sophie`s eyes.

**o**

When Gilbert takes off his hat it appears that he is not taller than Austria. But such things are hard to notice for small brothers.

**o**

Nobody tries to give wooden saber to small countries. Ludwig has a real gun at his belt, just like his brother and Austria. He knows how to use it. But…

"Ludwig should I use my saber to scratch you behind ear? Why do you uncover yourself? Now I want see..Ha" Holy Rome tries to block the blows, but he is still doing it too slow." Let me show you something kiddo." Says Gilbert and then leaps dangerously close, hits so strong that the saber grinds saber. And in this melee he kicks his brother so hard that he loses balance. Austria frowns of disapproval when the blade rests gently on the breast of Holy Roman Empire. "I could kill you with one thrust, if I want to." Informs Prussia. "You see? Next time you can`t allow me to approach so close."

"But you kicked me!" Ludwig indignant. "It is unfair!"

"I have never said that it will be fair fight."

"Why do not you let him win sometimes?" Gilbert turns and looks at her scornfully.

"And France would let him? England? Or Russia? He asks coldly then adds turning to Ludwig. "You know that I am doing this for your good."

Holy Roman Empire knows.

**o**

It is not easy to live with firm Austria and has as a brother fierceness Prussia. But Ludwig doesn`t complain. Sometimes when he is laying in his bed, especially when he earlier lost fight with Gilbert, Sophie breaks one of her own rule and brings to his bed a small wolf puppet – Berlitz, that Ludwig found in wood and took care of. Ludwig knows how to ask for it, he grabs Sophie sleeve and lies that he is afraid of dark. "Don`t you think that you are too big for your pet? Austria asks maliciously, but she satisfies his whim. In the evening she tries to be a caring mother or sister.

**o**

Gilbert also easily encourage a care of Ludwig, especially in the evening, when he is tired, he will do everything to finally detach from his brother and goes to sleep. Sometimes but very very rarely he even allows himself to be a mount. Ludwig sits on his back and Gilbert gallops to the bedroom. It only takes a short moment before he sees that Sophie is standing in a doorway and he remains himself that he is a Great Country not a babysitter.

**o**

In Austria is something disturbing. Maybe it is her rather narrow perpetually clenched lips or glittering glasses. Even her small mole under her lower lip seems to be something unnatural. And when she sometimes tells him a bedtime story in which she mixes beautiful princesses with Greek goddesses and brave princes with the great composers, she seems to be even more inaccessible than usual. It looks like she intentionally surrounds herself with a wall. Her face is in the dark and only moonlight is wandering in her slightly curly brown hair.

o

Gilbert can`t tell fairy tells. His voice remains overlapping sword in combat and knights armor grating. He talks about great battles enemies corpses and conquered lands. He doesn`t give him goodnight kiss, but he leaves him with a head full of dreams.

**o**

And when Ludwig goes to sleep he dreams about his own power.

Fin.


End file.
